


Hit and Run [Video]

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, Bisexual Female Character, British Character, British Female Character, British Military, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, POV Female Character, Villains, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: It's been a while. Like, it's been almost a year since my last public fanwork, and this video is my first in years.I miss vidding and fanfic and fanart. My girlfriend unintentionally convinced me to make a couple more videos, though, so here goes nothing. More details on the YT page.Let me know if there's something you want to see, fanfiction-wise or otherwise. [I only have Agent Carter and Cap clips, btw]. I'm still in school but I'm craving continuation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch in HD (best view would be fullscreen AND in HD)!


End file.
